1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for gasifying and maintaining gasification in liquids. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for carbonating and re-carbonating beverages sold in conventional disposable and/or recyclable containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art that carbon dioxide gas may be injected into certain liquids to create carbonated beverages. Some liquids such as soda, water, and beer are sold to the general public in a pre-carbonated form. However, soon after the consumer opens the beverage container, the carbon dioxide gas slowly escapes from the beverage, causing it to de-carbonate. This occurs even when the container is re-sealed between uses. Many devices which enable an ordinary consumer to carbonate or re-carbonate beverages currently exist on the market. Nevertheless, such devices carry several drawbacks such as a lack of portability and/or versatility and high maintenance costs.
Two examples of “portable” or “home-use” carbonation devices is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,986, issued Nov. 13, 1984 to Meyers and U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,894, issued Dec. 11, 1990 to Robinson. The devices described in each of these patents are portable tabletop carbonated beverage making apparatus. However, these devices are bulky and are required to stand on a table during operation due to the design and operation of the device. Also, these devices require the user expend the high costs to purchase and maintain the device in accordance with their intended use.
Therefore, a need exists for a device which can carbonate and maintain carbonation in bottled beverages while remaining versatile and economical.